Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection
| director = Gorō Taniguchi | producer = | screenplay = Ichirō Ōkouchi | starring = Jun Fukuyama Yukana Takahiro Sakurai Ayumu Murase Nobunaga Shimazaki Wataru Takagi Keiko Toda | narrator = | music = | cinematography = Hiroyuki Chiba | editing = Seiji Morita | studio = Sunrise | distributor = Showgate | released = (Japan) (US & Canada) | runtime = 114 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = }} is a 2019 Japanese anime film by Sunrise and ran in over 120 theatres. It premiered in Japan on February 9, 2019. It is based on the ''Code Geass anime series, with the plot taking place after the Zero Requiem arc of the recap films' universe. It is directed by Gorō Taniguchi, written by Ichirō Ōkouchi with music by Kōtarō Nakagawa and Hitomi Kuroishi, all of whom previously contributed to the TV series in the same respective roles. The film has been licensed by Funimation and it had a limited theatrical release in the United States and Canada on May 5, 2019. Plot One year after Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia orchestrated his own assassination in an event known as the Zero Requiem, his sister Nunnally vi Britannia and her bodyguard, Suzaku Kururugi (operating as Zero, a disguise originally held by Lelouch), are in the middle of a goodwill visit to a desert nation. Unfortunately, they are soon attacked by a squad of Knightmares. While Suzaku attempts to protect Nunnally in his own Knightmare, he finds himself outmaneuvered and defeated before the battle can even begin, resulting in the two being kidnapped by their attackers. The two are taken into the custody of Shalio and Shamna, the sibling rulers of the Kingdom of Zilkhistan; they plan to use Nunnally to access the collective unconsciousness to restore the political might of their country since the world peace caused by the Zero Requiem has crippled their primary export, mercenary might. Suspecting Zilkhistan's involvement, Kallen Stadtfeld, Sayoko Shinozaki, and Lloyd Asplund infiltrate the country and run into C.C. and a surviving but timid and nonverbal Lelouch. C.C. explains that she nursed Lelouch back to health after the Zero Requiem, but that his memories and personality are trapped in the collective unconsciousness. The group launches an assault on a Zilkhistan prison, where they rescue Suzaku and discover a portal to the collective unconsciousness which C.C. uses to fully resurrect Lelouch. Lelouch once again dons the mantle of Zero and meets up with Britannian forces led by his half-sister Cornelia li Britannia and his former lieutenant Kaname Ohgi. Lelouch's forces track Nunnally down and find her in a Zilkhistan temple. Lelouch infiltrates the temple and kills Shamna, but she activates her Geass and travels back six hours in the past, allowing her to perfectly predict Lelouch's actions. Lelouch uses his tactical prowess to deduce the mechanics of Shamna's Geass and has her knocked out. He frees Nunnally, but learns that her mind has been transported to the collective unconsciousness. C.C. guides him into the collective unconsciousness, and he successfully rescues Nunnally. Suzaku kills Shalio in combat, destroying Shamna permanently. In the aftermath, Lelouch once again bequeaths the title of Zero to Suzaku and departs on a journey with C.C., taking the alias L.L. Cast Reception The film debuted at number five with an opening weekend gross of in Japan. It was number six in its second weekend, with a cumulative gross of up until then. As of March 2019, the film has grossed more than ( ) in Japan. Collectively, the Code Geass film franchise has grossed |link=no}} ( |JPN}} round 0}}|long=no}}) at the Japanese box office. References External links * * at Funimation * }} Category:2019 anime films Category:Animated films about time travel Category:Fiction about curses Category:Code Geass Category:Cyborgs in anime and manga Category:Discrimination in fiction Category:Films about prophets Category:Films about security and surveillance Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films set in the 2110s Category:Funimation Category:Government in fiction Category:Japan in fiction Category:Japanese alternate history films Category:Japanese films Category:Military in fiction Category:Monarchy in fiction Category:Screenplays by Ichirō Ōkouchi Category:Sunrise (company) Category:Terrorism in fiction Category:Wars in fiction